rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 5 Opening
The RWBY'' Volume 5 Opening''' was posted on the Rooster Teeth website and YouTube on October 17th, 2017. The song played throughout is "The Triumph" by Casey Lee Williams.Casey's Twitter Scenes *A crow is seen flying towards the City of Mistral, its feather moving toward the screen as it transitions to Ruby Rose standing in a forest clearing, wearing her hood as she looks up into the night sky. Her image bursts into red petals, transitioning to Weiss Schnee as she leans her head on her hand before looking up determined. Her image then bursts into white petals, transitioning to Blake Belladonna as she looks up into the night sky, before putting her head down with her eyes closed and her teeth clenched. Her image bursts into black petals, transitioning to Yang Xiao Long leaning against Bumblebee, before looking up as her image bursts into yellow petals. *The following text is shown on a purple and yellow dusk-like background: :ROOSTER TEETH FIRST PRESENTS :RWBY'' :'''A ROOSTER TEETH ANIMATION PRODUCTION *The hands of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are each shown grabbing Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud respectively, followed by Yang riding her motorcycle. Her eyes turn red as the camera zooms in on her left one. *Ruby, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren are seen sitting on a couch - Ruby having a happy expression, Jaune looking sullen, and Ren reading a book. Nora Valkyrie is then seen hanging upside down, giving her signature "Boop" to the camera. On the other side of her is Qrow Branwen, who gives a jaded look before sighing and looking to his right. Qrow and Nora see Oscar Pine holding The Long Memory, who holds it up with a determined look on his face as a transparent image of Ozpin passes behind him. *The camera zooms in on the gears of The Long Memory, which turn as it shows Leonardo Lionheart at his desk in worry. A large head of Arthur Watts smiles and glares menacingly from behind Lionheart, who then has a fearful expression as the sharp, tendril-like tentacles from the Seer Grimm point at and surround him. *Adam Taurus, in his new outfit, and Hazel Rainart stand side by side in the High Leader's throne room in the White Fang headquarters. Adam begins to draw Wilt from Blush. *Mirroring the above scene, Blake and Sun Wukong are standing on a bridge in Menagerie. They exchange a brief look before looking back down as if in disappointment, as the camera zooms out showing a village above the ocean. *In the Branwen Tribe camp, Cinder Fall smugly stares down an angry Vernal, before a raven flies toward the camera, transitioning to Raven Branwen and Yang with their backs to each other, before giving sideways glances backward. *In some kind of shrine, Ilia Amitola bows before a painting before standing up and turning around to see Corsac and Fennec Albain behind her, the both of them nodding to each other before looking to her. *Weiss then summons her Arma Gigas with her Semblance in the Grand Hall of Haven Academy. *Nora then brings Magnhild down on Hazel, who easily catches it and tosses her to the side, before blocking the blades of Ren's StormFlower. *Blake looks up at a masked Ilia as she uses Lightning Lash to attack the former, which she dodges and charges forward at her. *Yang is then once again fighting against Mercury Black, the two exchanging blows with each other. *Ruby is shown swinging around Crescent Rose as Weiss rides the sword of the Arma Gigas, followed by Blake using Gambol Shroud to grapple to a location which Yang jumps from and bursts forward using her Ember Celica. *Ruby runs forward with an angered expression on her face, before looking to her left and she smiles. She continues to run forward as the rest of Team RWBY join her. They then all stop when a giant version of Salem stands menacingly over them. Undeterred, they all jump up together to attack. All of them burst into petals of their colors as the opening concludes with the text "CREATED BY MONTY OUM" on a white background. References Video Category:Openings Category:Volume 5